The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana known by the varietal name ‘Forever Midi Red’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Seedling #98-231-2 (female parent) (unpatented) and Seedling #97-279-2 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a compact, long-lasting and self- branching cultivar. Comparisons between the new variety and its parents cannot be made, as the parental varieties no longer exist. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by tip cuttings in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                • Mounded and compact growing habit;        • Exhibits rich red flowers that do not fade;        • Early to flower, 9 to 9 1/2  weeks from the start under short days;        • Able to be finished in 10 cm pots without growth regulators;        • Small leaf size allows for easier sleeving and shipping;        • Does not heat delay in night temperatures above 22° C.;        • Long blooming with indeterminant inflorescence;        • Highly self-branched without pinching; and        • Resistant to checking of the red flowers.        
The new variety was grown in a 10 cm. container in Lompoc, California in a greenhouse under Dynaglass with 30% shade and 3500 to 4000 foot candles. The new variety was grown under natural, short days having temperatures of 20-22° C. and night temperatures of 16-18° C. The new variety initiates roots in 14 days at 21° C. The time to produce a rooted plant is 21 days at 21° C. Its rooting habit is dense and freely branching with fine and fibrous roots.
Further, the following Tables illustrate differences between the new variety and Kalanchoe varieties ‘Aroi’(unpatented) and ‘Molly’(U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP12,307), respectively:
TABLE 1Characteristics‘Forever Midi Red’‘Aroi’Flower color45B42AStigma colorWhite with reddish tintWhiteLeaf petiole12 mm8 mmlengthFlower bud44C near tip39A near tipcolor144A near calyx end146B near calyxPetal size8 mm long by 6 mm wide6 mm long by 5 mm wide
TABLE 2Characteristics‘Forever Midi Red’‘Molly’Flower color45BBetween 45B and 57BGrowth habitMoundedUprightStigma colorWhite with reddish tintWhitePlant height14 cm18 cmPetal size8 mm long by 6 mm wide6 mm long by 5 mm wide